


Glitter and Gold

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: I decided to do a bit of a challenge for myself on tumblr.  This is the first story for my promptshttps://theweepingvulcan91.tumblr.com/post/183086499064/music-challenge





	Glitter and Gold

Huzzah!” 

Loud boisterous voices filled the air from the purple skinned Kraxians as they began setting up for the night’s festivities. Tonight, was the night that they had celebrated the introductions of the Kraxian people into the Federation. They had been invited by the elders to all come down to this tropical planet for the celebration. Having been given more suitable attire Y/N makes her way towards the center of the party. The dress a bright bluish hue and every so carefully wrapped around her body one would think it would just fly off. But then again it could be worse. She giggled seeing the captain wrapped only from the waist down. 

“Ahh Y/N,” 

Jim said with a smile as he closed the gap between him. It was nice to see him so relaxed especially after such a stressful mission. Nervously you began to play with your hair that had been taken down from its regulation up do. Jim always gave you butterflies when he spoke to you. 

“How did the flock of locals treat you?” 

“Quite well actually. It is nice to see how everyone is treated like a family here.” 

Y/N Said softly as she smiled softly. They had been so kind. This planet was a matriarchal society and thus all of the females were whisked away for special bathes before the event. Just past Jim’s shoulder Uhura could be seen singing with a group of younger Kraxians. 

“How have they treated you Captain?” 

Y/N asked as she was pushed closer towards Jim by some locals. Y/N’s heard skipped as she stumbled into Jim. If she was being perfectly honest, she had had quite the crush on Jim since back at the academy. She was too shy however to tell him about her feelings; hell, she couldn’t even be honest with herself. 

“Just Jim now Y/N. Now that the talks are over, we are on glorified shore leave. And they are treating us all like royalty. Even Spock is enjoying himself.” 

Jim pointed near by the bond fire in front of them. There Spock was sitting next to a few Kraxians who were trying to teach the Vulcan how to play a native stringed instrument. It was curved and looked similar to Spock’s Lyre. Y/N giggles as she follows Jim’s finger to the sight. 

“That is quite nice to hear Jim. It has been a rough road for all of us these last few days and I for one am glad to be able to relax a bit now.” 

“Well then why don’t we get you something to drink. And a nice place around the...” 

“Excuse me sir?” 

A young fair skinned Kraxian stood now between Y/N and Jim. Jim gave her a once over as he looked back at Y/N. 

“Ah G’lindea. This is Y/N. She is one of my cartographers. Y/N this is G’lindea the High Elder’s daughter.” 

“It is an honor G’lindea.” 

Y/N said as she bowed her head. The young woman bowed in returned. She hadn’t been interested in her. She only had one thing on her mind and that was currently the captain. The wistful look in her eyes was almost like she was hungry for him. 

“Captain? Can I please have this dance? This song is one of passion and I wish to share it with you” 

G’lindea took hold of Jim’s hands and pulled him towards the fire. Jim looked at Y/N as if to ask for permission to leave. He hated being rude especially since he was trying so hard to actually spend some alone time with her. Y/N smiled and nodded as if to agree to let him go. Jim let out a soft sigh as he went to dance with G’lindea. 

“Good job Y/N,” 

Y/N said just soft enough to be heard. Turning back, she began to walk away from the festivities. A woman who looked not much older than the woman that took the captain stopped Y/N. 

“Do you walk in the valley of kings?   
Do you walk in the shadow of men?” 

Y/N froze as she listened to the woman as she rambled occasionally pointing at Jim. Ending her tale, she handed Y/N a small stone that was in the shape of a heart. 

“Take this to your love,” 

The woman pointed at Jim. 

“Once you give it to him the other will disappear. And you shall be known as his.” 

Y/n’s hand was trembling as she looked down at the jade stone in her hand. It was swirling shades of green as it streaked yellow. She knew then what she had to do. For once she had to be brave and confront her feelings. Taking a deep breath she stormed over to the dancing pair. 

“Excuse me...Jim?” 

Jim stopped as he turned the Y/N. He looked a bit puzzled as he had never seen her face contorted in such a way before. G’lindea grabbed his hand and tried to get him to continue with her. He pulled away and gave his full attention to Y/N. 

“I was told by a elderly woman that...that I needed to give this to you” 

Y/N shoves the jade heart into Jim’s hand. G’lindea’s eyes widened as she saw the stone. She crashed down to her knees and began to mutter in her native tongue. 

“What the hell is this?” 

“I beg for your forgiveness. Had I known that she was your mate I wouldn’t have approached you.” 

Y/N stood and looked at the cowering woman. Then back at Jim taking a deep breath. That woman must have seen my love for Jim. She thought taking another breath and turning to the other woman. 

“It’s okay G’lindea. There is no offence.” 

She said softly as she helped the young woman to her feet. Bowing her head G’lindea ran off to a nearby hut. Y/N hoped she hadn’t hurt the poor girl any with her actions. 

“So... this means that you want to claim me as your mate?” 

Jim said as he continued to stare into the stone. Seeing flashes of their lives together. Missions they had gone on...conversations she had with others...it was like he was seeing her love for him. 

“Because you know...we’d have to follow protocol...” 

“When have you EVER followed a protocol James Kirk?” 

If one was quite enough you could hear Y/N’s eyes roll in the back of her head. She knew it would be complicated with him being her captain. She knew that it would be frowned upon, but she didn’t care. She had feelings for this man before he was her boss and she would continue to have them for him until the day she died. 

“It’s going to be rough being the Captain’s woman Y/N. Are you prepared for that journey?” 

Y/N paused for a moment. Her mind raced with all of the problems they would have to face. Without thinking she put her hand in his as she covered the stone. She began to see that Jim cared very deeply for her as well. She saw flashes of him spending his free time with her as she was in sickbay...their academy graduation...that one party where they kissed. It all flooded in her mind as she looked up at Jim and Smiled. 

“With you Jim...I’m ready for anything.” 

Jim smiled a hearty smile as he wrapped his arms around Y/N and began to dance near the fire with her.


End file.
